Aider pour tout Changer
by Anokade
Summary: Harry Potter pense que Tom Jedusor n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, donc il décide tout simplement de retourner dans le passer et de l'adopter.
1. Chapter 1 Retour dans le passer

**Chapitre 1 :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'écris ma toute première fanfiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plais :) Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

 **Diclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde '' Harry Potter '' appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling !

 **Couples** **:** Euh... Je sais pas, mais si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse

* * *

Depuis des mois maintenant, qu'il y pensait. Il avait fait des recherches dans tous les livres qui était à sa porter que ce soit à Poudlard, aux magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes, il était même allé chez les Malfoy ! Et, finalement, il avait enfin trouvé.

Il avait trouvé comment voyager dans le temps.

Seul inconvénient, il ne pourra jamais revenir à l'époque d'origine. Le sort était plutôt simple, le plus dur était qu'il devait avoir un immense pouvoir et déjà avoir tué, ce qui n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Après sa découverte, tout se passa très vite, il prit tous les gallions de ses coffres, fit des faux papiers Modlu et Sorcier , il changea quelques gallions en argents Moldu d'époque , prit sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité, quelques vêtements et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Il s'était déjà demandé si un jour, il regretterait d'être parti. Après réflexion, il se dit que non, il ne regrettera pas.

Il ne regrettera pas Molly et Arthur Weasley qui avaient fait un contrat de mariage avec Ginny dans son dos.

Il ne regrettera pas Dumbledore qui, même s'il savait qui Sirius était innocent, l'a laissé pourrir en prison.

Et il regrettera encore moins Ron et Hermione qui depuis le début avaient été payés pour devenir ses amis.

Sur cette dernière pensée Harry Smith, anciennement Harry Potter, retourna sans le passé. Plus exactement en 1936.

 **0o0**

Il se sentit secoué et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, une vieille dame le regardait avec inquiétude.

" Vous vous sentez bien, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle doucement "

Il se releva, regarda autour de lui et lui demanda:

"Excusez-moi, mais où sommes-nous ? "

"Londres, répond-elle simplement en fronçant les sourcils "

Il sourit, satisfait.

"Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir madame ! " Il lui fit des grands gestes en partant.

Sur la route, il vit un garçon vendre des journaux, en prit un et regarda la date.

"12 novembre 1936 "

Il sourit de nouveau avec un air satisfait. Pour le moment, tous se passer comme prévu, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une maison dans le monde magique et il pourrait commencer la nouvelle étape de son plan.

 **0o0**

Après quelques jours de recherches, Harry trouva la maison parfaite. Elle est dans a Flagley-le-haut un petit village semi,-magique¹. La maison est plutôt grande avec un jardin entouré d'un clôture en bois. Dans le village il y a des magasins moldu et des magasins sorcier, bref, tout est parfait !

Après l'achat de sa maison, Harry décida de passer à la dernière étape du plan.  
C'est comme ça qu'il ce retrouva devant l'orphelinat Wool, à Londre, à appuyer sur la sonnette.  
Un dame d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air sévère lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? »

« Je voudrais adopter un des enfants de votre orphelinat, lui répondit-il »

Elle le fit entrer.

« Savez-vous quel enfant voulez vous adopter ou préféré-vous que je vous les présentes ? ( NdA : cette femme est irresponsable ! ) »

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Enfaite j'aimerai adopter Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

* * *

Semi-magique¹ : ou les familles sorcières vivent parmi les Moldus tolérants ou sous un sortilège de confusion.


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptation

**Note :** Bonjour ! Je poste le chapitre deux avec une excuse, en ce moment je suis en vacance et je n'ai pas ramenée mon ordi donc j'écris les chapitres avec mon téléphone et c'est long !

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

 **Couples :** Si vous avez des idées je suis prenantes

* * *

« Enfaite j'aimerai adopter Tom Jedusor »

Elle le regarda étrangement.

« Vous voulez adopter... Jedusor ? » demanda-t-elle interloquée.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Il a un problème ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas comme si elle le jugeait. Harry la détestait directement. Pendant toute sa vie les gens l'avaient jugé par rapport à son physique, ses parents ou son nom.

« Vous ne devriez pas l'adopter, le garçon est bizarre. Il y a toujours des accidents proches de lui. Il fait peur aux autres enfants. Et il est toujours calme, aucun enfant ne devait être calme à son âge. C'est un anormal, moi je vous le dis ! » elle lui dit comme si elle partageait un secret.

Harry la fixa durement, elle lui rappelait Tante Petunia et Merlin seule sait à quel point il déteste Tante Petunia. Toujours à parler dans le dos des autres et à ne pas accepter les différences de chacun.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis » dit-il durement.

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Je vous aurai prévenu..» puis elle marmonna « Au moins on en sera débarrassé. »

Harry avait du mal a ne pas la frapper.  
Elle lui demanda de la suivre et ils traversèrent l'orphelinat jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit.

« Garçon ! Un homme est venu t'adopter, fait tes bagages et dépêches toi ! »

 **PDV Tom :**

Quelques heures avant...

Tom Jedusor, 9 ans, se réveilla difficilement, aussi qui voudrait se réveiller pour ensuite être tapé par d'autres enfants ?

Il se leva, s'habilla et se prépara pour la journée.

# Bon.. Je n'ai cas rien dire et ils se laisseront # pensa-t-il même en sachant que c'est un mensonge.

La suite de la journée lui donna raison.

 **0o0**

Il s'insulta pour être aussi faible alors qu'il enlevait la nourriture que les autres enfants avaient jetée sur lui.  
Il repensa à ce que les autres lui on dit.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! » lui dit un enfant en le jetant des tomates.

« Personnes ne viendra t'adopter ! »

« Tu es inutile, c'est pour ça que tes parents ton abandonné ! » lui dit un autre en lui faisant un croche pied.

Tom était tombé et les autres en profitaient pour lui jeter leurs nourritures sur lui. Mais pire pour Tom était les dames de l'orphelinat qui voyaient ce qui arrivait mais ne faisaient rien. Pensait elles aussi qu'il était un monstre ?

En se rappelant ce qui venait de ce passer, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Pourquoi le monde et si injuste ?  
Est-il vraiment un monstre ?  
C'est pour ça que ses parents l'ont abandonné ?

Alors qu'il pleurait doucement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et il entendit.

« Garçon ! Un homme est venue t'adopter, fait tes bagages et dépêches-toi ! »

 **Fin du PDV Tom**

Harry regarda le garçon qui était devant lui et ne put que être surpris. Ce jeune garçon était beaucoup plus petit et plus maigre que les autre enfants qu'il avait croisé. Il avait de la nourriture sur les vêtements et les cheveux.

Mais le plus choquant était ses yeux, plein de larmes et résigné. Comment un enfant pouvait-il être résigné ?

Quand l'enfant leva les yeux sur lui, il eut l'air choqué et plein d'espoir. Doutait-il qu'il puisse être adopté un jour ?

La dame de l'orphelinat regardait le garçon avec dégoût.

« Mr..» commença-t-elle

« Smith, Mr Smith »

« Mr Smith » elle repris « je vous laisse avec le garçon, rejoignez-moi a l'accueil pour les formulaires quand vous aurez fini. » Elle partit.

Harry regarda de nouveau Tom qui avait la tête basse. Il soupira et se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Bonjour Tom » dit-il doucement « A partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas venir vivre avec moi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. »

Le garçon leva vivement la tête, rougi et la baissa. Puis un silence.

« Tom » il soupira « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veut pas que je t'adopte »

Il fit mine de se relever mais Tom lui attrapa la manche.

« Non ! S'il vous plait... ne partait pas.. Je suis désolé.. » Il recommença à pleurer.

Harry le pris dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien, je ne partirai pas. »  
Dit il en lui caressant le dos.

Petit à petit le garçon se calma.

« Tom veux-tu venir habiter avec moi ? »

Le garçon releva timidement la tête et hocha la tête, les joues rouge et le regard plein d'espoir.

« Oui je veut être adopter. »

Harry lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu.


	3. Chapter 3 Adieu orphelinat !

**Bonjour !**

 **Note :** Merci pour tout ! Une personne m'a dit que le Tom que j'ai inventé n'est pas du tout comme la créé la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas le même mais ce n'est pas le bute d'une fanfiction ? Changer l'histoire pour en faire quelque chose que l'on souhaite ? Par contre je suis d'accord que ma fic n'est pas réaliste et d'ailleurs je pense que à la rentrer je vais corriger tout ça ( changer un peu les dialogues et corriger les fautes d'orthographe ) mais je ferais ça que quand je retrouverais mon ordi que j'ai lâchement abandonnée chez moi. Bon chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Rien du monde Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartienne.

 **Couple :** Aucune idée.

 **0o0**

C'était incroyable... Non, pas incroyable, impossible. Comment une personne pouvait vouloir l'adopter lui ? Le Monstre ?  
Malgré tout, il ne pouvait que espérer. Espérer sortir de cet enfer et avoir une vie meilleure.

Quand il avait vu l'homme rentrer dans la chambre, il c'était dit que c'était une blague des dames de l'orphelinat. Elles le détestent tellement qu'elles en seraient capables !

Mais quand l'homme a cru qu'il ne voulait pas être adopté, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le retenir.

À sa plus grande honte, il avait commencé à pleurer, il voulait tellement être adopté, ne plus être considéré comme un monstre.

Et l'homme l'avait pris dans ses bras, il l'avait consolé ! C'était sûrement la première fois qu'une personne le toucher sans vouloir le frapper.

Quand l'homme lui a demandé si il voulait être adopté, il a dit oui.  
Bien sur qu'il voulait être adopté, tout le monde dans l' orphelinat le voulaient.

Mais la joie fit vite place à peur. Et si l'homme découvrait qu'il est un monstre. Si il découvrait qu'il peut parler aux serpents ? C'est sur qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui. Il allait devoir faire attention à que rien de bizarre n'arrive en présence de Mr. Smith.

Tom respira un bon coup, c'est quand il a une émotion très forte que les choses bizarres se passaient.

Il revient à la réalité quand l'homme lui passa une main devant ses yeux.

« Allo la Terre, il y a quelqu'un ? » dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Tom le regarda bizarrement.

Bon... L'homme était un peu bizarre.. Mais valait mieux vivre avec un homme qui des choses bizarres que de vivre ici.

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête.  
« Euh.. Oui ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il timidement de peur de dire une bêtise.

Harry rigola doucement et commença à avancer.

« Aller vient (NdA: on est bien bien bien...), on va remplir les formulaires et sortir d'ici. » Il lui prit la main et commença à avancer puis s'arrêta et se frappa le front .

« Je suis bête ! J'ai oublié l'une des choses les plus capitales ! » Il se mit à genoux devant lui et lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté, je me nomme Harry Smith, j'ai 20 ans, ma couleur préférée est le gris et j'adore le gâteau aux chocolats. À toi. » Il fit un clin d'œil au garçon qui rit doucement. Tom lui prit la main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, j'ai 9 ans, ma couleur favorite est le vert et j'aime beaucoup la tarte à la fraise. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui lâcha la main.  
« Va chercher tes affaires que l'on puisses partir d'ici. »

Quand Tom revint avec son petit sac, Harry lui prit la main et partit avec lui vers l'accueil mais ils se firent arrêter par un rire ironique venant d'un enfant.  
C'était un garçon blond un peu plus grand que Tom.

« Alors comme ça une personne veut adopter Mr. Le Monstre ? » dit-il ironique.

Tom baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.  
Non.. Pas ça...

« Vous savez, M'sieur, » dit-il en regardant Harry « il fait des choses bizarre et il est dangereux. La dernière fois il a cassé le bras de Steve. »

Tom releva vivement la tête. « C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il. C'était réellement un mensonge, Steve s'était cassé le bras en tombant mais il a dit à tout le monde que c'était sa faute.

« J'te cause pas le monstre ! Donc je disais, vous ne devriez pas l'adopter à moins que vous vouliez un anormal dans votre famille. » Fini-t-il moqueur et fier de son coup.

Harry lâcha la main de Tom qui se mit à trembler.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout découvert, il ne voudra plus le prendre. Il préféra sûrement l'autre garçon.

Tom commença à pleurer quand il vit Harry ce mettre à la hauteur de l'autre orphelin et lui poser une main sur l'épaule.  
Le garçon fit un grand sourire à Harry.

« Écoute-moi bien, Gamin, » commença durement l'homme à la cicatrice, le blond perdant son sourire. « Tom n'est pas un monstre ni un anormal. Si tu le dis de nouveau devant moi, tu le regretteras, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec peur.

« Bien. » il se releva et reprit la main du plus jeune garçon « Aller vient Tom, on s'en va » et ils partirent en laissant derrière eux le garçon.

 **PDV Harry :**

Harry, qui arrivait vers l'accueil, n'en revenait toujours pas. De quel droit se gamin ce permit d'insulter Tom de monstre, en faisant ça il a traité tous les sorciers ! Harry comprenait de plus en plus la haine que le Jedusor de son époque avait pour les Moldus.

Harry qui trouvait Tom très silencieux, se mit à sa hauteur et lui releva sa tête pleine de larmes.

« Qui à t-il Tom ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le garçon hoquetant dit « J-j'ai eu pe-peur que que vous n-ne voudriez pl-plus de moi . »

Harry le prit dans ses bras.  
« Premièrement, quoi qu'il arrive je voudrais toujours de toi. Deuxièmement ne me vouvoie pas j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. » Il relâcha le garçon qui avait un petit rire.

« Merci... » lui chuchota le garçon.

L'homme ne dit rien mais lui fit une bise sur le front et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Bon ! C'est bien tout ça mais on a un formulaire à remplir ! »

Ils firent les derniers pas qui les fit arrivés à leurs destination. La dame Je-Suis-Aussi-Méchante-Que-Pétunia les attendait.

Elle regarda avec dégoût Tom et donna le formulaire à Harry qui s'empressa de le remplir et le redonna. Elle vérifia et hocha sèchement la tête.

« Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez partir » et elle partit sans un revoir pour Tom.

Et c'est ensemble que Tom et Harry partirent de l'orphelinat pour ne plus jamais revenir.

 **0o0**

 **J'ai juste quelques petites questions :**

 **1 : Aimeriez vous voir la scolarité de Tom ?**

 **2 : Voulez vous que Harry soit en couple ?**

 **3 : Si oui, avec qui ?**

 _Big Bisou :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Nouveau foyer

**Bonjour !**

 **Note :** Je tient d'abord à m'excuser pour la taille du chapitre, je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que la flemme. Par contre j'ai une bonne nouvelle ( ou mauvaise, ça dépend du point de vue ) ! Enfaite j'étais en train de chercher avec qui je pourrais mettre Harry en couple et je suis tombé sur THE personne ! Il existe bien dans l'univers Harry Potter mais je ne l'ai jamais vue dans aucune fic. En 1936 il aura à peu près 21 ans. Ce sera parfait ! Enfin bref... Bon chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au dieu nommé J.K Rowling !

 **Couple :** Hihihi... C'est un secret. Mais vous le saurez bientôt :)

* * *

Et c'est ensemble que Tom et Harry partirent de l' orphelinat

Tom se sentait bien, même extrêmement bien. Il était enfin sorti de cet endroit horrible ou il n'avait aucun bon souvenir.

Le garçon regarda sa main qui était dans celle du plus vieux et il sourit.

Il avait quelqu'un. Il n'était plus seul.

Il releva son visage pour voir celui d'Harry, l'homme avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et de magnifique yeux vert. Par contre sa cicatrice le laissait perplexe. Comment une cicatrice pouvait avoir la forme d'un éclaire ? A moins quelle a été faite à la main ?

Le petit se secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Pourquoi une personne ferait ça ? Quel serait le but ?

Tom dut s'arrêter en même temps que Harry, quand ce dernier appela un taxi.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans le taxi noir.

« Pour Flagley-le-Haut. » dit Harry au conducteur qui venait de lui demander sa destination.

Le conducteur hocha la tête.

C'était la première fois que Tom montait dans une voiture ou même c'était la première fois qu'il quittait l'orphelinat. Un jour, il y avait eu un voyage pour les enfants de l' orphelinat mais Tom avait été '' oublié '' ( ou plutôt enfermé ) dans sa chambre avec un peu de d'eau et encore moins de nourriture.

Chassant ses pensées, il ce mit à admirer le paysage qui défilait.

 **PDV Harry :**

Harry prit le bagage de Tom et monta à son tour dans le taxi.

Il dit leur destination au chauffeur et se mit à regarder Tom.

Le garçon était vraiment petit, sûrement à cause d'une sous-alimentation.  
Il avait les cheveux de jais légèrement bouclé et des yeux bleus profond. Harry frissonna en pensant aux yeux rouge qu'il était censé avoir plus tard.  
Non, il ne laissera pas ça arrivé. De toute façon il n'avait toujours pas annoncé l'existence de la magie à Tom.

En y repensant, Harry prit peur. Comment peut-il lui annoncer ça ? Et surtout, quelle sera la réaction de Tom ?

 **0o0**

Arrivé à destination, Harry paya le taxi et ils sortirent du véhicule.

Fagley-le-Haut était un beau petit village qui ne devait comporter mille habitants sorciers et Moldus. Et quelques magasins, principalement Moldus.

Harry commença à avancer quand quelque chose le retient par la manche. Il baissa ses yeux et rencontra ceux bleu du nouveau, et premier, membre de sa famille.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, est ce que c'est ici que vous habitez ? » demanda timidement le jeune Jedusor.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, nous allons habiter dans cette maison, là-bas . » Il montra une maison en bois entouré de fleurs. « Ce sera _notre_ maison. » ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le '' notre ''.

« Notre maison...» répéta le garçon pour lui-même.

Harry ne dit rien mais sourit, pris la main de Tom et le fit avancer vers la maison.

Harry lâcha la maison de Tom prit les clefs dans sa poche et ouvrit la maison.

L'ancien Gryffondor rentra dans la maison, Tom le suivant dans leurs nouveau foyer.

 **0o0**

 **Petites questions de fin de chapitre :**

 **\- Voulez vous que Tom soit en couple ?**

 **\- Si oui, avec qui ?**

 **\- Voulez vous que Harry ou/et Tom aient un/des familier ?**

 **\- Si oui, quelle espèce ?**

 _Big bisou !_


	5. Chapter 5 Sa Première Maison

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Note :** Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'étais occuper avec les cours et j'avais la flemme aussi... Enfin bref, je suis de retours (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour!) pour un autre petit chapitre (je pense que ça ne changera jamais) mais aussi quelques petites précisions, tout d'abord je pense qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je publierai tout les mercredi, j'ai essayer de corriger quelques fautes dans les anciens chapitres mais il en restes encore beaucoup désolée... Breeef, encore désolée et bon chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens.

 **Couples** : Chuut... c'est un secret ;)

* * *

L'ancien Gryffondor rentra dans la maison, Tom le suivant dans leur nouveau foyer.

 **PDV Tom :**

La maison était plutôt petite mais semblait chaleureuse. Entourer de toutes ces fleurs, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura, presque irréelle…

Tom sortit de ses pensés quand Harry parla.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter » dit-il avec un sourire plein d'excitation « Par contre la maison est un peu vide, je viens l'acheter mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous irons acheter tout ce qu'il faut demain ! »

Il lui montra toute la maison jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un porte fermée.

« Ici, c'est ta chambre »

Harry s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer la pièce. Le plus jeune avança doucement et regarda entour de lui. La chambre était ni grande, ni petite, elle était simple composée que d'un lit, une armoire, une table et une chaise mais… c'est sa chambre, rien qu'a lui. Sa chambre dans sa maison, il était enfin chez lui…

 **PDV Harry :**

Il regardait le petit brun rentrer dans la pièce et s'arrêter.

« Demain tu pourras choisir des décorations et des jeux, on devrait pouvoir trouv– Tom ? » demanda Harry quand il vit que l'enfant tremblait.

Il se précipita vers l'enfant et se mit a genoux devant lui. Et vit le visage de l'enfant recouvert de larmes.

« Tom, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Tom leva les yeux remplis de larmes et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Merci. Grace à vous, à toi, je peux enfin dire que j'ai une maison, une chambre et– et je… merci...» il laissa tomber son regard par terre.

Harry le prit pour la deuxième fois( NdA: ou peut-être la troisième ?) dans ses bras depuis le début de la journée.

« Oh, Tom… » Il avait les yeux humides, cet enfant venait à peine d'avoir ce que tous les enfants auraient dû avoir, ce que lui, aura dû aussi avoir dans son enfance, une maison, une famille.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées et aucune des deux personnes dans la pièce ne disent un mot pour ne pas briser l'instant.

« Bon, » le plus vieux essuya discrètement ses larmes « ça te dit d'aller manger ? Il y a un bon petit restaurant dans le village, et puis, ça permettra de voir un peu le village, nan ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et fit un petit sourire qui rendit Harry bêtement heureux.

Il alla chercher les affaires de Tom qu'il avait abandonnées dans l'entrée (NdA: c'est méchant ça !) et les ramena à Tom.

Ce dernier, qui avait lui aussi essuyer ses yeux, le remercia et commença à vider son vieux sac troué de partout.

Le sac vide des peu d'objets qu'il contenait, les membre de cette nouvelle famille prirent de quoi sortir pour aller diner.

Harry prit l'argent moldu qu'il avait échangé, regarda les gallions qui trônaient dans son armoire et soupira, bientôt il devra tout lui dire sur le monde magique mais une pensée plus joyeuse fit place. Il allait diner une toute première fois avec Tom ! Il avait hâte !

 **0o0**

 **Petites questions de fin de chapitre :**

 **\- Vous préférez rencontrer la personne avec qui Harry sera en couple bientôt ? Ou préférez vous attendre la scolarité de Tom ?**

 **\- Quelle maison de Poudlard préférez vous pour Tom ? Même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée d'où il ira... ^^**

 _Big bisous !_


	6. Chapter 6 Un Monstre

**Bonjour !**

 **Note :** J'ai un jour d'avance. Bon à par ça, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors bon chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de ce monde m'appartient

 **Couples :** Vous allez bientôt le savoir ;)

* * *

 **PDV Tom :**

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Tom avait emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison et il était si heureux ! Il avait une chambre rien qu'a lui, il avait le droit de manger à chaque repas ! Il avait tellement de chance d'être tombé sur Harry.

Pendant le diner, le premier jour de sont arrivé, il avait pu rencontrer plusieurs de ses voisins et bien que Tom soit plutôt timide il les avaient trouvé tellement gentils et serviables. C'était quand même plutôt étrange cette différence entre les adultes de l'orphelinat et ceux du village, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de deux espèces différentes.

Mais une ombre venait se rajouter à ce monde parfait, ses ''pouvoir'' devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Comme quand, quelques jours avant, il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar, sa couverture volant dans sa chambre, la lampe de chevet s'allumant et s'éteignant toute seule.

Harry était arrivé paniquer dans la pièce ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Si un jour il comprenait, Tom serrait directement renvoyer à son orphelinat où les Autres en profiteraient pour lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Et, il ne le voulait absolument pas, honnêtement qui le voudrait ?

Tom se secoua la tête pour chasser ses visions d'horreur qui arrivaient à chaque fois qu'il repensait à l'orphelinat.

Il préféra repenser au jour suivant le diner dans le petit restaurant ou ils étaient allés. Harry et Tom étaient allés dans différents petits magasins ou ils avaient acheter ce qui manquait dans la maison. Le plus jeune avait eu le droit de prendre des jouets rien que pour lui, des vêtements à sa taille et surtout tout neuf ! Tom était le plus heureux des garçons de cette planète, bien que de dire ça est un peu stupide, enfantin et naïf.

Le petit brun, même s'il voulait le cacher, avait très peur, peur que l'adulte découvre qu'il est enfaite un monstre, peur que le plus grand ne veuille plus de lui, qu'il se rend compte que Tom ne servait à rien au final, à part apporter des ennuis. Il avait beau se rappeler ce que Harry lui avait dit quand l'autre garçon blond à l'orphelinat avait essayé de convaincre l'homme aux yeux verts de ne pas adopter Tom.

 _''_ _Premièrement, quoi qu'il arrive, je voudrais toujours de toi…''_

Mais…cela arrivait à tout le monde de changer d'avis, non ? Surtout quand il se rendra compte que Tom n'est pas normal.

A cette pensé Tom soupira, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Harry. Il lui sourit en réponse pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il manquait plus que le brun croie qu'il n'était pas bien ici.

 **PDV Harry :**

Tom avait un problème et bien que Harry le sache, il ne comprenait pas ou était ce fameux problème. Pour commencer, Tom ne parlait pratiquement jamais librement, comme s'il avait peur de dire une bêtise qui pourrait fâcher le plus vieux, et ça, Harry, était celui qui pouvait plus le comprendre , lui aussi connaissait ce sentiment qu'il ne devait jamais parler pour donner son avis ou encore d'obéir sans discuter à tous les ordres que lui donnaient les adultes de peur de se faire enfermer au placard et privé de nourriture. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas qu'a ça, Tom essayait de cacher quelque chose, il le sentait mais ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

Et pourtant ce qu'il pouvait essayer de ''décoincer'' le garçon mais celui-ci était toujours fermé ! Et voulait toujours le suivre de peur que Harry parte et l'abandonne, sans doute, en tout qu'a c'est ce qu'il avait déduit mais pourquoi pensait-il ça ?

Le petit soupira coupant Harry de ses pensées folles, et le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur en réponse. Quand le petit brun fit un sourire tremblant pour ne pas répondre à la question muette ce fut à au plus grand de soupirer.

''Bon, Tom, nous devons parler sérieusement. '' dit-il gentiment mais tout aussi fermement.

La seule réponse qu'il eut est un regard effrayer et légèrement résigner. Il le rassura.

'' Rien de grave, juste un point à clarifier entre nous pour faciliter notre future cohabitation.'' Le petit sembla un peu rassurer mais on pouvait quand même lire la peur dans ses yeux.

 **PDV Tom :**

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non,.. (NdA : j'ai un peu forcée sur les ''non'' désolée). Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant ! Il venait à peine de commencer cette vie parfaite, Harry ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Tom n'avait jamais pensé qu'il resterait ici pour toujours, c'était obliger que le plus grand ne veuille plus de lui mais si vite.. Il voulait encore en profiter un peu.

'' Rien de grave, juste un point à clarifier entre nous pour faciliter notre future cohabitation. '' dit l'homme aux yeux vert pour le rassurer.

Ok, il voulait juste lui parler, mais de quoi ? Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait sans l'accord de Harry !

Tom suivit le brun la mort dans l'âme, s'attendant au pire.

 **PDV Harry :**

Harry emmena Tom au salon pour qu'ils puissent parler. Le salon avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres, une cheminer en pierre dont le feu était allumé, et deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face, l'un marron et carrer, l'autre plus long et bleu foncer.

Le plus grand s'assit sur ce dernier pendant que le garçon se mit sur l'autre. Harry remarqua que Tom était stressé, et ne faisait que se tortiller sur son siège.

'' Tom calme toi, j'aimerais juste te poser quelques questions.'' Le garçon se calma un peu, Harry continua.

'' Je vois qu'il y a un problème, nan ne me coupe pas ! '' dit l'adulte quand il vit le jeune essayer de parler '' j'aimerais juste savoir, est-ce que tu ne te plais pas ici ? Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait mais je pensais que ça pouvait suffire'' dit-il baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Voyant que le jeune ne répondait pas, il releva les yeux vers lui et fut surpris de le trouver choquer, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

''Tom ? '' cela sembla le réveiller

'' Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! C'est parfait ! '' s'exclama-t-il

'' Alors ou est le problème ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes chez toi mais tu restes renfermer sur toi-même.'' fini t-il tristement baissant de nouveau la tête.

Il entendit des bruits de tissu et sentit deux petites mains ce poser sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui bleu du petit garçon lui faisant face.

'' Je super heureux ! Mais'' il baissa la tête vers ses mains qui reposaient encore sur les genoux de l'homme puis ajouta si doucement que Harry dut se rapprocher pour entendre ''j'ai peur...''

''Mais.. De quoi ? '' demanda le grand brun choqué.

''J'ai pe-peur que tu ne veuille plus de mo-moi...''

'' Pourquoi ? '' demanda seulement l'homme trop surpris pour dire autre chose. Tom releva la tête, une once de folie dans les yeux, qui pourtant ne battait pas toute la tristesse qui l'accompagnait.

''Je suis un monstre ! Il arrive des choses que je ne comprends pas qui ce passe autour de moi ! Des objets bougent sans que je l'aie toucher, je peux même parler aux serpents ! Je suis un monstre… '' il se laissa tomber au sol devant l'adulte toujours assis et éclata en sanglots, ses mains devant sont visage pour cacher sa faiblesse et toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

Oh,c'était donc ça… Mais qu'il était stupide ! Bien sur que c'était ça ! Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, et les personnes à l'orphelinat n'avaient pas dut aider… Merlin, il se sentait tellement stupide… C'était sa faute, il aurait du le prévenir dès le début au lieu d'être égoïste et d'attendre parce qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment. Par sa, faute Tom se sentait comme lui avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre de Poudlard… Comme un monstre qui n'avait que, pour seul raison de vivre, encaisser les coups physiques et moral sans avoir le droit de vivre autrement.

Comme un putain de monstre.

Il se secoua, chassant ses pensés, il devait l'aider. Maintenant.

Il se mit à terre près de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler l'enfant qu'il était et qu'il aurait toujours du être. L'enfant s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était sa bouée, pour ne pas sombrer.

''Tom, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu ne l'as jamais été.'' L'enfant continua de pleurer mais releva les yeux vers lui.

''Tu es un sorcier, nous sommes des sorciers Tom.''

Et il lui parla. Il lui parla du monde magique, des écoles, des enfants, des créatures magiques, il lui parla de tout ce qu'il savait de ce monde impressionnant qui fera à jamais parti de leurs vies.

Et le garçon écouta, ne l'interrompis pas et le regarda fixement. Ses grands yeux bleus ouverts, avides de savoir.

Et puis il posa des questions, auxquelles Harry fit de son mieux pour répondre.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'endormit dans les bras de son ainé.

Leurs vies allaient définitivement changer...

 **0o0**

 **Petites questions de fin de chapitre :**

 **\- Cette question n'a aucun rapport avec la fic, c'est juste pour savoir si vous lisez les fanfic sur un téléphone ? une tablette ? ou une ordi ?**

 _Big bisous !_


	7. Bonus 1

**Bonjour !**

 **LIRE LA NOTE !**

 **Note :** Ce chapitre n'est absolument pas à prendre en compte dans l'histoire ! Il est juste un chapitre bonus que je viens de m'imaginer et que je viens à peine finir d'écrire donc désolée pour les fautes ^^' Ce chapitre ne sert absolument à rien, il montre juste ce que Tom serait devenus si Harry n'était jamais venu. Cela ce passe quelques semaines avant que Tom ne reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard. Et oui je sais que ce n'est pas logique parce que Tom, dans ce chapitre n'est absolument pas devenus le Tom de J.K. Rowling et donc que l'histoire ce passe de manière totalement différente.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de ce monde ne m'appartient.

 **Couples** : Vous verrez plus tard :p

* * *

C'était fini. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous ces êtres infâmes aller payer.

Depuis sa naissance, il était traité comme un monstre. Les autres orphelins le tabassaient, les dames de l'orphelinat le privé de nourriture pour seule et unique raison : qu'il était vivant !

Il avait tant pleuré et tant prié pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher ! Pour qu'il fasse enfin partit d'une vraie famille. Pour qu'il soit sauvé de tous ses monstres… Mais personne n'est venue, _il était seul._

Puis, il avait arrêté de prié, arrêté de pleurer, arrêté d'espérer... L'espoir est pour les faibles, pour toutes ces personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs, pour tous ces êtres qui n'ont pas mérité de vivre.

Il avait appris à manipuler ses ''pouvoirs'', et il était capable de grandes choses ! Il était supérieur à tout ses _animaux,_ ils n'étaient absolument rien.

Et il leur montrera ! Il était plus puissant qu'eux, il était plus puissant qu'un _dieu_ !

Hier, c'était l'espoir. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin. Demain, ce sera la renaissance.

 **0o0**

Tom Jedusor regarda l'orphelinat en flamme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, ces flammes qu'il avait lui-même allumées.

Il entendit les cris des enfants avec qui il avait grandi, des cris de pure souffrance et de peur. Un sourire fou était alors née sur ses lèvres, tous ces monstres inférieurs aller disparaitre. Tout aller changer.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Tom, de l'orphelinat qui l'avait recueillit après le pauvre ''accident tragique'' qui était survenu dans son ancien orphelinat, regarda sa lettre pour l'école de sorcellerie qu'il venait de recevoir, et sourit.

Il allait trouver des serviteurs dans ce monde magique et ensemble, les êtres impures allaient mourir comme les monstres qu'ils sont.

 **0o0**

 _Big bisous !_


	8. Chapter 7 Marius Black

**Bonjour !**

 **Note :** J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous ! J'aimerai pleins de choses. J'aimerai un jour regarder une fiction que j'ai écrite et être fière de mon travail. J'aimerai écrire une fanfiction Sherlock. J'aimerai, un jour, finir _Aide_ r _pour tout changer_. Breeef pour dire je n'ai qu'une envie : continuer et m'améliorer. Bon chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de ce monde ne m'appartient.

 **Couples :** :p

* * *

Harry marchait dans les rues à la recherche d'un magasin sorcier pour acheter un livre parlant des créatures magiques pour Tom. Depuis qu'il lui avait révélé la vérité sur ses ''pouvoirs'' et sur sa vie en général, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Au début, le grand brun avant pensé que Tom lui en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt mais c'était tout le contraire. Tom lui était tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti de son ignorance.

Tom lui avait demandé de lui montrer des livres sur ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et bien sur, il avait accepté.

Mais maintenant il se retrouvait la, perdu dans un tout petit village semi-magique, incapable de trouver les magasins sorciers qui pourtant, il en était sur, existaient.

Il soupira, s'assit sur un banc en bois qui n'était pas loin et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentré chez lui. Il releva les yeux quand il entendit une personne s'assoir à coté de lui.

C'était un homme aux cheveux mi-long noirs et bouclés avec des yeux gris très semblables aux yeux de son parrain. Il devait avoir à peu près vingt ans.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se rappeler de ces yeux gris le regardant alors que l'homme auquel ils appartenaient, tombait dans la Voile. La voix de l'homme l'interrompit dans ses pensées déprimantes.

'' Vous allez bien ? '' demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

Harry se secoua la tête et répondit.

'' Oui tout vas bien, je suis juste fatigué'' il lui fit un faible sourire.

''Si vous le dites, '' dit alors l'homme mais rajouta '' je ne vous ai jamais vue, vous êtes surement le nouveau voisin ?'' Harry en rigola.

''Ce village est vraiment petit alors'' il fit un grand sourire à l'homme qui le lui rendu.

'' Oui,'' il tendit la main '' enchanter je m'appelle Marius Black.'' Harry la sera par automatisme mais il était choqué.

Était-il un ancêtre de Sirius ? Pourtant il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un Marius.

''Harry Smith, désolé d'être aussi directe mais êtes-vous de la même famille que Dorea Black ? '' demanda alors Harry, en ne citant que l'un des seuls noms d'un Black qu'il connaissait de cette époque, sa Grand-Mère.

Le visage souriant de Marius se ferma.

''Oui, c'est ma sœur.'' dit-il sèchement. ''Pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez ? '' demanda-t-il tout aussi froidement.

'' Pa-pas vraiment, j'ai juste entendu parler de la famille Black '' balbutia t-il, surprit par tant ce changement soudain de comportement.

Le visages de Black perdit de sa froideur et il eut un rire gêné.

'' Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme avec ma ''famille'' '' il cracha ce dernier mot.

'' Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi ? ''

Marius le regarda fixement, il avait l'air surpris qu'il lui pose cette question. Harry ce mit à rougir sous ce regard insistant. Il s'insulta mentalement pour cette réaction de petite adolescente prépubère . Sérieusement il n'avait aucune raison de rougir, pas vrai ? Pourtant comme l'homme n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, jugeant surement s'il devait répondre à cette question, le brun se sentit devenir littéralement cramoisi et il balbutia des excuses sans queue ni tête jusqu'à que le rire sincère de l'homme l'interrompt.

''J'avoue être surpris, habituellement les sorciers d'Angleterre me connaissent.''

''Pourquoi ? '' demanda le brun aux yeux trop verts, oubliant toute suite sa gêne. Marius eut un sourire triste.

''Je suis renié, je suis une honte pour la grande famille que sont les Black ! Dit-il sarcastique, alors que le brun attendait la suite.

'' Je suis Cracmol'' fini t-il avec tristesse.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait eu des Cracmols chez les Black. Ils étaient surement tous reniés et oubliés pour que cela n'apparaisse nul par. Alors Harry ne dit rien et détourna le regard des arbres qu'ils leur faisaient face.

'' Certains sorciers sont stupides, à ne pas vouloir accepter les différences des autres. A vouloir cacher ce qui rend les autres uniques…'' fini-il par dire. Il récolta un regard surpris de son voisin

''Vous êtes...surprenant.'' dit l'homme aux yeux gris.

Harry pensait tout ce qu'il disait, les sorciers étaient beaucoup trop fermés d'esprit. A son époque, il avait entendu parler d'une sorte de prison-orphelinat ou les sorciers y déposaient les enfants cracmol, ceux qui ont des problèmes mentaux ou encore ceux né avec des malformations. Les sorciers pensaient que tout ces enfants étaient des hontes pour leurs familles, qu'ils étaient des erreurs de la Magie. La stupidité humaine est sans limites.

Il remonta son regard vers le Black et fut surpris de le voir émut. L'homme aux cheveux noirs remis son masque et détourna le regard.

'' Savez-vous où l'on peut trouver un magasin qui vend des livres sur les créateurs magiques dans ce village ? '' demanda le brun qui reçut un regard de remerciement pour avoir changé de sujet.

'' Oui, il y en a un près de Berto Flup.'' Il rigola en voyant le regard perdu de brun. '' Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où c'est.''

Marius le fit traverser diverses rues moldues avant de rentrer dans un coin sombre entre deux maisons. Le passage était étroitement serré, Harry dut presque marcher de coter pour pouvoir passer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que les deux hommes avançaient à l'aveuglette quand le brun reçut une lumière aveuglante qui le força à fermer les yeux. Quand ces pupilles furent habituer, il fut ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Des petites maisons, toutes différentes les unes des autres, et des petits magasins, vu les pancartes accrochées dessus, entouraient la place centrale qui était composée de paver et de bancs. Tout dans ce beau tableau semblait magique, irréelle. On pouvait voir des sorciers discuter entre eux ou encore d'autres regarder les vitrines des magasins colorés. Il semblait aussi faire beaucoup plus beau ici que dans le côté moldu.

Des oiseaux volaient au-dessus de la place et se posaient sur les arbres aux alentours. Ces oiseaux ne semblaient pas normaux, ils étaient tellement colorés et dégageaient une sorte d'aura magique, un peu comme les bougies qui étaient au-dessus des tables dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard.

''C'est… Wouah…'' murmura l'ancien gryffondor. Il récolta un petit rire de son voisin.

''Oui, je crois que ça nous fait tous cet effet la première fois.'' dit-il, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

Harry dut rattraper Marius qui avait recommencé à marcher. Il le suivit jusqu'à que le Black s'arrête devant ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Le bâtiment était plutôt petit mais avait l'air d'être prêt à exploser tant il était rempli de livres.

'' Bon,'' l'homme aux yeux gris regarda Harry '' je vais vous laisser là. A bientôt j'espère.'' dit-il avec un petit sourire que le brun rendit au centuple.

'' Bien sur ! ''

Puis il laissa l'homme dehors et rentra dans la bibliothèque.

 **0o0**

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque avec plusieurs livres traitant de principalement des créateurs magiques et un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'était plutôt bien pour Tom de se renseigner sur le monde magique pour ne pas se retrouver sans aucune connaissance comme lui quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, sans Hermione il n'aurait jamais passé son année.

En repensant à la jeune sorcière, le brun sentit une haine sans nom monter en lui. Depuis le début, elle et Ron, avaient été payés pour devenir son ami et tout ça sur les ordres de Dumbledor. Dumby avait manipulé tout son monde pour arriver à ses fins, et tous ses sorciers naïfs qu'y avaient bêtement crus, jusqu'à croire que lui, leur ''Sauveur'', était en fait le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été poursuivie par le ministère puis emprisonné à Askaban. Il avait pu s'enfuir parce qu'il est un animagus non déclaré, mais à quoi bon au final ? Il avait été trahi par ses 'amis' et par son 'grand-père', toutes les personnes qui étaient de son cotés pendant la guerre, lui avait tourné le dos. Rien ne l'attendait dehors, _il était seul_.

Il secoua la tête, regarda les livres qu'il venait d'acheter et sourit. Tom allait être content !

 _Il n'était plus seul._

 **0o0**

Une petite review ? :D

 _Big bisous !_


	9. Chapter 8 Un père et son fils

**Bonjour !**

 **Note** : Depuis le premier chapitre cette fanfiction allait droit dans le mur, et je crois qu'elle là atteint... J'ai commencée cette fanfiction sur un coup de tête, je me suis dit alors que je m'ennuyais en vacance, mais pourquoi pas écrire une fanfic ou Harry adopte Tom ? Et je l'ai fait, j'ai écris les premiers chapitres en à peine 30 minutes sans les relire ou quoi que ce soit. Et c'est la que j'ai fait des erreurs. J'écrivais mes chapitres sans penser à ce qu'il se passera après, à ce qui se passera dans l'histoire. Et maintenant je me dit _et si_... Et si j'avais juste réfléchis avant de commencer cette fiction ? Et si j'avais imaginée l'histoire ? Et si.. Bref, j'avais pleins de regrets, pleins de choses que j'aurais aimée faire dans la fic, et pleins de choses que j'aurais aimée ne pas faire.. Mais c'est trop tard, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre est le dernier. Cette fanfic n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, j'ai essayée d'écrire une histoire sur le file, mais si ça marche pour certains, ce n'est pas mon cas. _Alors je suis désolée_ , mais je préfère arrêter l'hémorragie maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment fini parce que je vais réécrire une fanfiction sur Harry qui adopte Tom, sauf que cette fois je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit réaliste, avec le moins de fautes d'orthographes possibles (ça risque d'être dur pour moi), je réfléchirais et imaginerais toute l'histoire. Parce que pour vous avouez, je ne savais absolument pas comment faire une histoire crédible maintenant que la fic est déjà avancée. Je suis désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop... Bon, j'espère vous retrouver dans quelques semaines pour le chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fanfic, qui cette fois, elle a un but à atteindre. Merci pour tout :) Bon chapitre...

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens.

 **Couple** : Harry/Marius (et oui, c'était le couple que je voulais...)

* * *

 **PDV Harry :**

C'est l'anniversaire de Tom aujourd'hui ! Harry était tellement impatient, cela faisait des jours qu'il avait tout préparé. Tous les cadeaux avaient été achetés, les quelques personnes que Tom et Harry connaissaient avaient été invités, le gâteau avait été commandé.

Il regarda devant lui le reste de sapin, peu loin du fauteuil. Tom n'avait pas voulu l'enlever tout de suite, il lui avait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il avait le droit de décorer un sapin et Harry n'avait pas pu lui refuser ça.

En repensant à Noël, quelques jours plus tôt, son cœur se sera. Il pouvait encore se rappeler du regard du petit remplit de larmes, quand le matin après son réveil, il trouva au pied du sapin plusieurs cadeaux.

 _ **Flash back**_

'' Tom ! Tom ! Réveil toi ! '' dit une masse avec des cheveux noirs en batailles sautant sur le lit du ledit Tom. Ce dernier grognant de façon très peu encourageante.

'' Laisse-moi tranquille…'' grogna-t-il encore endormi

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et commença à le chatouiller

Le plus jeune se retourna dans le lit pour échapper à cette attaque en rigolant.

'' Trè-très bi-bien, je m-me réveil. Mai-mais s'il te pl-plais arrête ! '' dit-il à bout de souffle

Harry arrêta. Il respira doucement pour se calmer et regarda le plus grand dans les yeux, ce demandant ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il mérite un réveil pareil. Mais Harry ne lui dit rien et l'entraina dans les escaliers.

'' Dépêche-toi ! '' dit l'ancien Gryffodor visiblement excité, tirant derrière lui le jeune Jedusor, pas encore réveillé, en pyjama, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que son ainé.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant une masse de cadeaux, et le plus grand souriant, prit les épaules de Tom et le poussa pour qu'il soit face au sapin rempli de décorations multicolores.

 **PDV Tom :**

Il ne comprenait absolument pas, il était en train de faire un rêve bizarre rempli de licornes et de nains quand une grosse masse super lourde (NdA: c'est tellement méchant pour Harry…) lui était tombé dessus et l'avait torturé de façon inégale sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Puis ne comprenant encore moins, il avait été sorti de son lit et limite porté pour le jeter devant le sapin, le plus beau des sapins d'ailleurs, il fallait le préciser.

Tom leva son regard vers celui vert du plus grand mais celui-ci ne regardait que quelque chose à ses pieds. Alors il baissa lui aussi le regard et tomba sur… des boites, des boites emballées avec du papier coloré et avec plusieurs motifs et c'est là qu'il comprit.

C'était des _cadeaux._

Il resta paralysé, c'était bien des cadeaux devant lui mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux, ce n'était pas normal pour lui d'en recevoir. Ce n'était surement pas pour lui.

Il releva de nouveau le regard vers celui d'Harry. Le brun le regardait fixement et attendait. Ils restèrent une trentaine de secondes à se regarder dans les yeux avant que le plus grand, perplexe, lui demanda ce qu'il attendait.

'' Je dois faire quoi ? '' demanda le petit.

'' Ouvre les cadeaux, ils sont là pour toi tu sais…'' dit le dernier des Potter encore plus perplexe sa tête penchant un peu sur le côté.

 **PDV Harry :**

Pourquoi Tom le regardait comme ça ? Son regard était rempli d'incompréhensions et d'espoirs mêlés.

'' Pour moi ? '' Il sembla incertain.

'' Bien sur ! ''

Et le jeune se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux et eut un rire nerveux.

'' Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux à Noël…'' Il sourit à travers les larmes. '' Merci merci merci… ''

Harry ne réfléchit plus et le prit dans les bras.

'' Tom, tu auras tout ce qu'un enfant aurait dû avoir maintenant, je te le jure… Tu es ma famille, tu– je te considère comme mon fils Tom…'' dit hésitant, comment allait réagir Tom ?

Celui-ci pleura encore plus.

'' Merci.. Papa..''

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de pleurer. Il ne dit rien mais embrassa le front du petit brun.

Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Il regarda la petite fête qu'il avait préparé pour son fils et sourit.

Tom et lui seront une famille jusqu'à la fin.

 _ **Quelques années plus tard…**_

 _Chère Père,_

 _Tu me dois deux gallions ! Et oui comme tu l'as surement deviné je suis à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard comme tu l'avais cru._

 _La répartition c'est très bien passé et je me suis même fait un ami, il s'appelle Lysander Lovegood. Bon, il dit des choses que je ne comprends pas vraiment mais il est tellement gentil ! Il m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait entendu parler de toi._

 _Aussi, qui n'entendrait pas parler du nouveau ministre de la magie._

 _Comment va Marius ? Il n'est plus malade ? Ce devait être dur d'être coincé au lit, surtout avec toi qui paniquais alors que le Médicomage avait insisté sur le fait que c'était juste un rhume Moldu… De toute façon je vais aussi lui envoyer une lettre._

 _Bref, on se revois aux prochaines vacances_

 _Ton fils qui t'aimes._

 _PS: je pense essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch l'année prochaine, tu penses que je pourrais être attrapeur ?_

 **Fin.**

* * *

Big bisous...


	10. Annonce de reprise

**Bonjour !**

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce :D

Une personne super gentille m'a demandée si elle pouvait reprendre ma fanfic pour la réécrire ! Bien sur j'ai acceptée, déjà parce que j'avais déjà lue quelques unes de ses fanfics et que j'aime la façon dont elle écrit et aussi parce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec _Aider pour tout Changer_ et qu'elle permettait aux personnes qui aime ce genre de fanfics de lire une bonne fanfiction.

Enfin bref, la personne qui a reprit ma fic s'appelle Arcklance et la nouvelle fanfiction est **Mon fils bien aimé**. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire, elle est géniale ! Vous la retrouverez dans mes favorites :)

 **Big Bisous !**


End file.
